


You can leave your hat on (Gruvia Week Day 3: Perverse)

by PrincessStarryKnight



Series: Gruvia Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Rumors, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sneaking Around, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: Juvia left her hat at Gray's apartment after a quick visit there when they got back from a job. Worried about the rumors that might spread about their relationship if people heard she visited his apartment, he decides to sneak into her room in Fairy Hills to return her missing article of clothing, only to find her in her room without any clothes on at all.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Gruvia Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684816
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	You can leave your hat on (Gruvia Week Day 3: Perverse)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun one-shot to write! There's no actual sex in this but they there's a lot of talk about it. I think it's really funny and I hope you guys think so too!

Today Gray had a very secret but very important job to do, but it wasn't one he got from the job board at the guild hall. No, this job was much more important than any of those other jobs could be, and he couldn't tell anyone in the guild because if they found out it could spell disaster for him and the woman he cares for. Thankfully, nobody in the guild walked down his street in the morning so he could sneak over to Fairy Hills to give Juvia her hat back unnoticed before she went to Fairy Tail without it.

They had been on a job together yesterday and it was late when they got back and Juvia was hungry so Gray brought her into his apartment to give her some leftover food to take with her back to Fairy Hills but she forgot her hat in his apartment. It was an innocent mistake and at first he wasn't too worried. He would just give it back to her at the guild the next morning but then he realized what would happen if he did that.

 _"Oh Gray-sama you found Juvia's hat! She left it at your apartment last night!"_ Juvia would say cheerfully.

Then everyone in the guild would spit out their beer or choke on their food and basically stop everything they're doing and stare at the two of them before bombarding them with questions about the status of their relationship because they would assume that if she was at his apartment last night after their job then that means that they fooled around with each other, and they definitely didn't. She was literally in his apartment for ten minutes at most but no one was around to see them come back from their job or see her both come into and leave his apartment so that meant that the idea that they might have gotten intimate last night was a possibility. And Gray didn't want anyone thinking that he was in some sort of a relationship with Juvia when he wasn't. At least, not yet.

Did he want to be someday? Of course! Juvia was special to him and she had done so much for him and she was so sweet and beautiful he couldn't help but fall for her over the years. But he wasn't ready to get together with her now and he definitely didn't want their relationship to start like this, so he made his way over to Fairy Hills and snuck around outside of the building to find her window.

She had pointed it out to him once when he walked her back home one time after a different job. At the time he was annoyed with her for pointing it out to him thinking that he would come over and try to serenade her from the window. But now, he was relieved she had told him that night to he could sneak in to see her now, unnoticed.

He got to her window and stuck to the side of the wall so that whoever lived in the room below her wouldn't see him out of their window. He took a moment to think about what to make with his ice magic to get up there and then settled on a ladder with a platform under her window, with supports coming down from underneath it but away from the window below Juvia's so no one could see them and get suspicious.

He subconsciously took his jacket and shirt off while climbing the ladder. Then he tries to open the window and lets out a sigh of relief when he finds it's open. But then once he gets inside he becomes concerned that she leaves her window open so anyone could sneak in. She was lucky it was just him. Maybe he should have a talk with her about that later, he thinks while subconsciously ridding himself of his pants and underwear so he was now standing fully nude in her room without even realizing it.

Gray looks around the room and shivers when he sees all of the dolls of him and other knick-knacks with his face on them. He seriously needed to have a talk with her about that too. But for some reason she didn't seem to be in there. That's odd. It's still pretty early in the morning, she should still be here getting ready...

As soon as that thought comes into his head, the bathroom door opens and Juvia steps out, drying her hair with the only towel she had on her. Once his eyes move below her neck and he sees that she's completely naked he gasps loudly.

Juvia hears him and she has the same reaction, clearly not expecting him to be here. The towel drops from her hands and her damp blue hair falls over her shoulder, doing nothing to shield her chest from his gaze.

Gray was completely speechless as he looked at Juvia. Sure he had seen her in some pretty skimpy stuff before, and she had picked up his stripping habit but even with that he had never seen her fully nude, until now. He was in awe. She looks like she belongs in one of those famous old paintings the way she was standing in front of him, completely bare with wet hair and water droplets dripping down her arms, those long legs that went on for days and down her neck as they made their way down in-between her-

"Holy..." Gray mutters as he takes all of her in.

Juvia's seen Gray naked plenty of times. Everyone in the guild, and everyone in Magnolia had for that matter. So she wasn't too fazed about seeing him like this until her eyes landed on his thing and she gasps because even though she's seen it plenty of times before, she's never seen it erect! So she screams and covers herself with her arms.

"Gray-sama you pervert!" Juvia screams.

Juvia's scream brings Gray back to the reality of the situation he's in and he quickly leaps towards her in an effort to quiet her so she doesn't alert any of the other residents to his presence. He covers her mouth with his hand to quiet her screams but now their bodies are touching which is making her squirm more.

"Juvia shh, it's okay I-I didn't mean to see you like- I didn't know you would be-whoa!" He exclaims as she struggling in his grasp causes him to trip and they both fall but thankfully Juvia landed on her comfy bed with her legs bent over the side and...Gray bent over her while standing in-between them. And of course that's the moment that the door bursts open and Erza comes in with her sword raised with the other residents gathered behind her to see what's going on through the doorway, and all of them let out a collective gasp when they saw the two of them in their very compromising position.

"Oh dear God! Cover your eyes child! You're too young to see such a lewd sight!" Carla exclaims as she flies in front of Wendy to preserve her innocence.

"I think you can put the sword down now Erza." Evergreen says. "Juvia clearly wasn't screaming because she was in any sort of danger..."

Gray's face went pale when he looks away from the girls and back at Juvia and then his eyes trailed downwards and he realizes that the position he's in right now makes it look like he's-

"Whoa nononono! This is not at all what it looks like." Gray stammers quickly and stands up, making all the girls scream when they see his stiff manhood.

"Gray a woman's dormitory is no place for a man to show off his manhood now cover it up!" Erza demands.

"Yes ma'am!" Gray quickly shouts, covering himself with Juvia's hat that was on the table next to him.

Juvia sits up and gasps when she sees it.

"Oh you brought Juvia's hat with you to give it back to her!" Juvia exclaims.

She was a bit less freaked out now that she knew what the reason for his intrusion was.

"Yes!" Gray exclaims with relief. "I just came here to give you back your hat since you left it at my apartment last night-"

Another collective gasp from the girls makes Gray realize he said something he shouldn't have and now there was no way that he could convince them that they weren't fucking each other.

"You were at his apartment last night!" Levy exclaims.

"Yes." Juvia says softly, blushing while playing with the ends of her damp hair. "Gray-sama invited Juvia into his home for a little bit after we got back from our job."

Erza's jaw drops and the other girls from Fairy Hills squeal with excitement.

"Holy cow did you guys screw each other last night!" Cana exclaims.

Wendy screams and runs back to her room so she doesn't have to hear anything more.

"No we-" Gray starts but Evergreen interrupts him.

"Ladies calm down and stop badgering the poor man, he obviously came here with the innocent intention of returning Juvia's hat to her here in the privacy of her room to preserve her dignity after her little visit to his apartment last night." Evergreen deduces.

"Yes that's exactly it!" Gray exclaims in relief that someone understands.

"But then when he came back here to try to cover his tracks he wasn't expecting to see Juvia naked again so soon, and since he was already naked too he decided to have a quick little round two as well since he was here already." She continues.

"So Gray-sama does want to make love to her?" Juvia asks.

"Well uh..." Gray looks back at her and looks her up and down and gulps. "I mean, I might want to."

"JUVEEN!" Juvia squeals along with the other girls and then Gray smacks his hand agains his forehead.

* * *

That day at the guild Gray was furious. The whole reason he even went to Fairy Hills in the first place was to avoid the situation he was currently in now but by going there he ended up making it happen! All day everyone had been gossiping about their little incident in Fairy Hills and now the whole guild was convinced that they not only slept together at his apartment, but in her place too! He wasn't mad for himself really. When stuff like this happens to a guy in the guild they're "the man" for at least a week. Which is exactly what happened to him. He kept getting congratulations and pats on the back and offers to buy him a drink to celebrate. But for Juvia it would be the opposite. All of the guys that were praising him would be leering at her wondering if they could get a turn. And he wasn't gonna let Juvia have to suffer that because he screwed up.

"Hey so I hear you and Juvia are a thing now." Gajeel says when Gray walks by a table he was sitting at with some other guys.

"We're not a thing." Gray states.

"So you're friends with benefits then?" Panther Lily asks.

"I'm not sleeping with her!" Gray exclaims and slams his hands on the table.

"Gray do you honestly think we'd believe you after what those girls saw this morning?" Macao asks.

Gray sighs and hangs his head, giving up on reasoning with them.

"So is she good to you in bed?" Gildarts asks and Gray's body tenses as he looks up at the elder wizard with a challenging gaze.

"She's had other boyfriends before. Must be nice to have your first girl be one with a lot experience-"

The men all gasp when Gray suddenly leans over and grabs the collar of Gildarts' cloak and yanks the man towards him with his other fist raised with magic swirling around it.

"What the hell does that mean Gildarts? Are you saying she's a slut!" Gray accuses.

"What no!" Gildarts says and smiles at Gray. "I'd never-"

"Because I saw you checking her out when she took her top off at Lucy's award banquet!" Gray shouts. "And if you don't stop perving on her I swear I'll-"

Gildarts easily unclenches Gray's fist from his cloak and stands up straight brushing it off.

Gray gulps in fear. He was so blind with rage at Gildarts' comment that for a moment he forgot that he was one of the strongest wizards in the guild.

"Well then it's clear she's taken." Gildarts says with a kind smile.

He reaches into his pocket and Gray prepares for him to pull out a fist to punch him but instead he just offers Gray two tickets in his hand.

"There's a new restaurant opening in town tonight. I was gonna take a girl with me but then her boyfriend found out and uh..." Gildarts scratches the back of his head and Gray rolls his eyes. "well long story short I've got no use for them now so why don't you take Juvia there instead."

Gray takes the tickets and stares at them in thought.

"Gray-sama." Juvia says softly to announce her presence near him.

He looks up, not even realizing she had walked in and was standing beside him and he quickly takes her arm and pulls her over to a corner where no one could overhear them.

"Hey Juvia are you okay? Has anyone been bothering you because of this rumor or anything?" Gray asks.

"No. No one has been rude to Juvia, they've all been incredibly kind and are very happy for her!" Juvia says and waves at some people who raised their drinks to her. "She's the most popular girl in the dorm! Everyone wants details about what naughty things you did to me, even though you didn't do anything..." She says and looks at the ground. "That's one thing about this situation that makes Juvia upset. The fact that it didn't actually happen."

She looks back up at Gray and meets his gaze.

"Juvia, do you want to sleep together?" Gray asks softly, praying that no one could hear them.

"Of course Juvia does, she's been wanting to since the moment she met you. And this morning if the girls hadn't interrupted us, I was hoping that maybe we could have actually done something. If Gray-sama felt the same."

Gray bit his lip and held his hand with the tickets in them out to Juvia.

"What are these for?" Juvia asks.

"Well I figure if they all think we did it anyway and we both want to do it then we might as well make this rumor true. But I want to do this right so I should at least take you to dinner first." Gray says.

"I-is G-Gray-s-sama taking Juvia out on a date?" Juvia asks.

Gray smiles and nods and Juvia gasps and she lights up and squeals as she pounces on him and hugs him tight and Gray can't help but smile and hug her back while burying his face into her blue tresses, thinking about how much he was looking forward to tonight while the guild applauds them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Please comment if you liked it and if you do then I may even consider writing a sequel one-shot where they go on their date and get down to business if people want it. ;)


End file.
